thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jincilla "Skull" Light Fighter
Name: Skull Craft: Jincilla Skull Light Fighter Type: Light Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 12 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 6 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+2 Space: 11 Atmosphere: 435; 1,250 km/h Hull: 2D+1 Shields: 1D+2 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'2 Stream Lasers' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 6 Damage: 3D *'4 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' : Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 2 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk I Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 7D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D *'Hi-Explosive Mine Tube' :Fire Arc: Aft Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: N/A Atmosphere Range: N/A Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 10 Damage: 10D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: The Skull is one of the deadliest pirate fighters in the Tri-System. Though only a light fighter, and weakly armed, it boasts a level of maneuverability feared by merchants and mercenaries alike - it is the finest fighter ship employed by the Jincilla pirate clan. Their speed makes them ideal for harassment, or as commerce raiders. However, the ship is most infamous for its unusual appearance, which the Jincilla are happy to play up whenever possible. Skull pilots favor long, sweeping in-and-out strafing runs rather than vulnerable turning fights (although it is quite competent in them). A lone Skull is not much of a threat against a well-armed craft, but Skulls rarely operate alone. They can outrun anything short of a military ML4x extra-heavy fighter, and their tiny profile makes it difficult to hit with guns. Missiles or massed long-range turret fire are the only reliable ways to kill a Skull. The CIS also operates a Skull, which it uses for undercover operations. Origin's Official Guide to Privateer 2: The Darkening The Jincilla Skulls are very hard to kill because they are extremely fast. They aren't particularly aggressive — if you don't shoot at them, they tend to concentrate on everything else at the nav point and ignore you. If you do shoot at them, however, they've got great guns. Because of their speed, you could spend literally half an hour trying to take one out if you don't have a few good missiles. If you're out of afterburner fuel, there's no hope. If you run across Skulls, your best bet is to wipe them out first thing with a missile, or at least slow them down so that you can finish them off with your guns. They are perhaps the only fighter that's can't be readily killed with guns alone. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Skull Light Fighter SKUL *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 323) *thedemonapostle